Music for the ShowBiz!
by Noobycakes
Summary: Musical Meme that's manga-centric


**A/N: I did cheat somewhat, I didn't feel like looking up lyrics so I skipped all my non-english music XP #10 is what should have happened . **

**Disclaimer: This site is called Fan Fiction dot net. If you cannot figure out from that that the following is a work of fan fiction and that the characters and the setting do not belong to the manual author, please contact your village head and inform him/her that your village is no longer missing its idiot.**

Musical Meme ~ Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

Song 1: Forgiven by Skillet

Kyoko's heavy soul lightened at his smile. Not one of his fake ones, but his true smile, saved just for her. He had forgiven her again, and she wouldn't fall from his grace-again! She swore. She silently palmed Corn, feeling its warmth, sharing her happiness that Ren had given her. She defiantly would treasure this joy.

Song 2: Let Go by FrouFrou

She knew what it was, she's felt it before. Love. But love always ends in getting your heart ripped out, so she'd deny it, find an excuse. It was just the respect a student felt for a teacher that helped a lot. But teachers didn't kiss their students. She thought about that Valentines Day, blushing. Maybe he's different. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her like Sho did. Yes, she resolved. I love Ren. She thought, only flinching a little.

Song 3: Injection by Rise Against

Sho wouldn't let her go, not after that PV. He would never admit he made a mistake using her, so he would make her hate him. She would be his, as long as she continued to hate him; which he could make happen very easily. She had always been his, this changed nothing. Sho smiled darkly.

Song 4: Jane Doe by Within Temptation

He stared at the hate-filled chocolates, reminiscing. He almost had her in that forest, but something had given her strength. He was so close! But he would get her. Sickly thoughts passed through Reino's mind as he ate the bitter sweets. At least he set Fuwa on the edge. He laughed at how he twisted the truth so well. And she didn't contradict him, the fool; his fool. He grinned, nearly overcome with his want.

Song 5: Lost by RED

She made him so angry! Why must revenge be her motivation? Kyoko was making a mockery of the thing he changed his life for, yet why did his anger mix with some other, more pacified feeling? Ren sighed. Not only that, but she could read him like none other. He sighed again as he wondered why he was thinking about her when his script was right in front of him. He sighed yet again as he gave in. he recognized her, not at first, but still. So why hadn't she recognized him? He was saddened, yet he knew the answer. She thought Corn was a fairy who went home.

Song 6: Security by Stacie Orrico

Kyoko's aura darkened as she showed her minions some TLC. When she broke, they came out to help her, and be her security. She thanked them for being there and doing her dark bidding, making her morbidly happy. They responded to her silent thanks by enveloping her in their darkness, scaring everyone around her.

Song 7: Tiny Heart by Flyleaf

Ren was waiting for her to overcome her fear, for him. He showed her he loved her, but she was just too afraid. So he'd bide his time, and wait for her.

Sho wanted her back. He bought her flowers once, and let her taste his chocolate. So why hasn't she come back yet? He wouldn't wait, so he'd destroy her small heart, constrict it with hate.

Song 8: Fake It by Seether

Reino laughed as Fuwa squirmed under his fingers. They'd stolen his looks, his songs, his fans - and he did nothing! It was so amazing! He laughed. Soon he would have everything of Fuwa's. He left the recording studio, and passed a fiery headed girl. He did a double take at her, and then kept on his way.

Song 9: To Them These Streets Belong by Rise Against

They were all their own being; others were forced to give them the acknowledgement they deserved. The actors with their capturing roles, the singers with their throats, the talentos with their various talents. They each had a special aura that no ordinary could encroach upon. And even they had their untouchables.

Song 10: Don't Let Go by Brian Adams

She had fallen; he caught her in his arms. Now he was over her, his face a mere inches from hers. He got caught up in the moment; he asked if he could show her what a real kiss was. She froze. Don't let this moment pass, please. His eyes pleaded with her. She caught on and nodded slightly. His pulse quickened as he kissed her gently, testing her, then passionately, his tongue wrestling hers, and winning.

**A/N: #9-Throats=voices. In band we call the choir throats and their singing throating and that's why I used that terminology a little bit ^_^**


End file.
